FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to an adjustable clothes drying unit, and is more particularly concerned with a ceiling mounted unit which includes a vertically adjustable clothes drying rack capable of being positioned in a lowered clothes receiving position, as well as in a raised retracted position wherein the unit is stored in an out-of-the-way location.